


Аматус

by Kaya_kita



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: Дориану не нужна магия крови, чтобы околдовать Инквизитора.





	Аматус

Тусклый свет от горящих в камине бревен любовно золотит смуглую кожу Дориана, подчеркивает мышцы на сильных руках и широкие плечи, отражается в глазах шальным возбужденным блеском. Норвуд приподнимается, проводит руками по мягким волосам, но Дориан отстраняется.

— Нет, — его интонация ленивая и небрежная. 

Когда-нибудь Норвуд надеется разгадать головоломку по имени Дориан, а пока тот напоминает таинственные тевинтерские мозаики, интригующие и манящие. Дориан сам наклоняется и целует жарко и грубо. Не ласкает, диктует и провоцирует, распаляет чувства. Норвуд не спешит перехватывать инициативу. Дориан ошеломляющий и восхитительный, его уверенности хочется подчиниться без вопросов.

— Помнишь того юнца в таверне, аматус? Из новобранцев Каллена, — шепчет Дориан на ухо. — Помнишь, как он нервничал и краснел, пока говорил с тобой? Будто ты и есть сам Создатель.

Дориан замолкает и только тогда Норвуд понимает, что это был вопрос.

— Да, — мычит он, хотя с трудом вспоминает о ком разговор. В спальне полумрак, и они лежат голыми в теплой комнате на мягкой кровати после недели, проведенной в горах. Все, что осталось за дверями, кажется далеким и неважным. — Кто-то в таверне хотел угостить нас выпивкой в честь возвращения.

— Он был похож на милого восторженного щенка. Симпатичного, должен заметить. 

Норвуд уже готов выдать остроту о ревности, но Дориан проводит рукой по его волосам и оттягивает голову назад, заставляя выгнуться, подставить шею под горячий выдох и поцелуй. 

— Что сказал бы этот мальчишка, если бы знал, что я тебя трахаю? — обманчиво нежно мурлычет Дориан. — Что бы он сказал на то, что их Вестник Андрасте раздвигает ноги перед тевинтерцем?

Дориан смотрит на него игриво, дразняще, и все же в полутьме его глаза кажутся опасными, как омуты с подводным течением.

— Он бы решил, что ты маг крови и околдовал меня.

Норвуд предпринимает ещё одну попытку поцеловать Дориана, ловит ртом его губы.

— Околдовал. Удачный выбор слов. — Дориан неожиданно нежно гладит Норвуда по щеке, касается пальцем губ, а затем отодвигается и резко шлепает по бедру.

— Повернись.

Норвуд подчиняется и стонет, когда Дориан с силой надавливает на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, и целует шею, лопатки, движется ниже по позвоночнику. Кожа покрывается мурашками, а самого Норвуда бросает из разнеженного ленивого удовольствия в острое жадное предвкушение. Он хочет почувствовать Дориана: его руки на бедрах, его сбившееся дыхание на шее. 

Дориан не торопится, гладит спину, прикусывает загривок, крепко сжимает ягодицы. Норвуд подается назад, чтобы почувствовать, как тот возбужден. Руки Дориана скользят по его телу, словно заново изучая, невзначай проходятся по прессу, отчего мышцы подрагивают.

— Демон тебя задери, — выдыхает в подушку Норвуд, — сделай уже что-нибудь.

— Я ещё не наигрался. 

Норвуд любит его так сильно, что это невозможно объяснить даже себе. Любит запах Дориана, его голос, тяжесть его головы на своем плече по утрам. В свои двадцать семь он впервые влюбляется: безрассудно и нелепо, будто ему пятнадцать, и теперь, стремясь наверстать упущенное, готов совершать и говорить глупости. Норвуд никому не позволяет решать за него: ни советникам, ни противникам, но Дориану готов отдать все — метку, жизнь, душу. Любить Дориана меньше кажется неправильным, кощунственным.

Дориан держит его за подбородок, поворачивает голову и целует снова и снова. Ложится сверху, придавливает, словно пытается укрыть собой, спрятать, пробраться под кожу.

— Аматус, — говорит он в губы, и Норвуду слышится в интонации: “Мой”. 

Завтра Норвуд снова будет решать чужие проблемы, поведет за собой, но сейчас он может полностью отдаться во власть Дориана. 

— Аматус, — внезапно шепчет Норвуд. — Аматус, — говорит он так, будто одно слово может описать все чувства в паре слогов. — Аматус, — стонет он, когда хочет сказать: “Твой”.


End file.
